


Jump Start the Universe, or Follow Me Down

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice remembers how it feels to have nothing filling the space where your heart is; how you never count the beats of your heart until it isn't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Start the Universe, or Follow Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> So, once upon a time, Tim Burton's remake of Alice and Wonderland came out. The entire time I was making weird connections between Axel and the Hatter, Roxas and Alice. So when I came home, I wrote this and Allie made a little figurine Axel!Hatter and Roxas!Alice. Since then it's been sitting on my computer, waiting to be deemed good enough to post. Well, it may not be good enough- but I think I like it. Consider this a Dark Month appetizer. Bon Appétit!

Alice ghosts her hands over cold flesh and wonders why everything here feels so achingly familiar. Underland is a mess of a world, a place of intrigue, of death and decay, and she wonders how she ever could have thought it wonderful.  
   
Tarrant shudders beneath her touch, a choked little giggle dribbling past those painted red lips. He looks at her with those mad green eyes, and she thinks, for just a moment that she _knows those eyes._ The moment passes and she blinks down at him, traces the curve of his lip and the hollow of his cheek with her little finger, so softly that it must tickle. He doesn't laugh- already his eyes are darkening, his pupils blown so wide that she can see but the faintest sliver of green.  
   
There's something about this Mad Hatter, something that tugs at her memory so sharply that it _must_ be something important. That something is in his eyes, in his hair, in his very voice and she doesn't understand. Alice wonders if he recognizes her as well, if he knows her beyond vague recollections of a little girl who thought he was a dream. She wonders if he looks at her blonde hair and her blue eyes and sees the indistinct silhouette of someone else, some person that he should know, if his breath catches on a name that isn't _Alice._  
   
She moves against him, presses the soft swell of her breasts to the sharp contours of his chest, feels the pointed jut of his ribs cut into her flesh. He breathes out a small sigh when she lowers herself onto him, waits patiently as she spreads her skirts over his thighs like a blanket, as if anyone who happens upon them could mistake this for anything other than what it is. Her breath leaves her in a rush as he abandons his patience and rocks up into her.  
   
There is just so much to this place, so much to this man that she feels she should know. Tarrant hisses beneath her, his teeth digging little crescent grooves into his lower lip. The paint smears, and his teeth come away red.  
   
She remembers another time, another place, a land that wasn't Underland and wasn't her own world. She remembers green eyes and red hair and red lashes and a jester's grin, black tears marring a pale face. Alice remembers fire, can see it burning behind her eyes and she cannot seem to imagine _why_. Even as she moves against her Hatter, she can remember another body, a body so much like his, but so different. Her memory calls forth disjointed images: a heart shaped moon casting light through an open window, the radiance chasing away the Shadows that danced across the floor, and that familiar grin pressed against her throat.  
   
Alice remembers how it feels to have nothing filling the space where your heart is, how you never count the beats of your heart until it isn't there.  
   
The Hatter's climax shatters him, and his mouth gapes wide, a silent scream followed by the smallest of whimpers. She is so shocked by the expression that her own climax catches her by surprise, an afterthought that her mind can't quite catch hold off. When she pulls away from him, he is squinting up at her, his eyes confused. Green eyes gleam in the dark and there is not a trace of madness.  
   
She frowns, and wonders what name she'd felt her lips form.  
   
-  
   
She's standing on the battlefield with a sword in one hand and a vial of blood that glitters like lightning, when she truly remembers. The armor is heavy, hugging her frame all wrong and when she moves the cold metal cuts into her skin, draws vicious red liquid from her veins. Tarrant is before her, the green of his eyes swimming in grief and she feels guilt gnaw at her intestines as she brings the vial closer to her lips.  
   
The Hatter doesn't want her to leave. None of them truly want their Champion to leave, but Tarrant doesn't want _Alice_ to leave Underland. It pains her to look at him, so she shuts out the memories, tries to forget the feel of his fingers clasping hers, forget the sound of his voice ( _Why is it that you are always too tall, or too small?)_ , and she drinks. The liquid burns going down and it doesn't taste like drinking blood. Instead, it feels like drinking fire, electricity crackling down her throat until she wants to scream-  
   
_"Let's meet again, in the next life."_  
   
She chokes on the blood, feels it bubble up her throat, past her lips to dribble violet down her chin. She remembers a promise, recalls the scent of burning flesh and those same sad green eyes. Alice remembers two names, and neither of them are Alice Kingsley or Tarrant Hightopp.  
   
She blinks at the Hatter, tries to catch his hand-  
   
He falls away to smoke and ashes, and when Alice crawls out of the rabbit hole with her hair a knotted tangle down her back and her dress hanging in mud spattered tatters around her knees, all she wants to do is leap right back in. But Alice has things she must do, marriage proposals to turn down and trade routes to plot.  
   
Underland will still be there when she returns, and the Hatter _(Axel)_ has always been terribly patient with her.


End file.
